


Robbie Rotten takes Mettaton for a romantic dinner in McDonalds

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Series: Robbie Rotten X Mettaton fanfic [1]
Category: LazyTown, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cringe, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was so fucking tired when I wrote this, McDonald's, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Robbie Rotten gets spanked, Robbie Rotten is dating Mettaton for some reason, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, dafuq is this, no. Just no., nope - Freeform, shitpost, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: [Another stupid short fanfic I wrote. Look I was tired at the time ok]Robbie Rotten takes his beloved robot senpai to McDonalds for a lovely romantic dinner.Mettaton, being the fabulous robot he is, is fiercely disappointed with Robbie's restaurant of choice -They don't even cater for robots!How will Mettaton react to Robbie's choice, and what will Mettaton do to Robbie?





	

It was a standard day, like any other.

Mettaton EX and Robbie Rotten were having a lovely romantic dinner in McDonald's.

"This food tastes horrible. It's far too cheap for someone as fabulous as me." Mettaton whined.

Robbie looked at Mettaton. "Well it's not like robots even eat food now, is it?" 

Mettaton sighed.

"I'm ashamed you brought me here in the first place. It's not posh at all, and they don't even cater for robots." Mettaton sulked and avoided eye contact with Robbie.

"Mettaton, I'm sorry. When we get home I'll make you something that you'd enjoy."

Mettaton looked at Robbie and slammed his fists on the table, causing it to shake a little.

"What was that?" Robbie gazed at Mettaton in confusion and misunderstanding.

"Get over my lap. You're getting an extra hard spanking for being inconsiderate." Mettaton hastily yapped.

"N-N-NO! Please! Not infront of everyone!" Robbie panicked.

Mettaton grabbed Robbie by the arm.

"Please, im sorry! Have mercy!" Robbie whined.

"You should have thought twice. But you didn't. What a cheapskate." Mettaton sighed.

Mettaton pulled Robbie over his lap and pinned him down with one hand.

"Mettaton, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! There's no need to treat me like a little kid." Robbie wept, faking his tears, just like a little kid.

Robbie struggled and thrashed wildy as Mettaton pulled his pants down, exposing himself to a crowd watching on in curiosity.

"If you struggle, it'll only last longer." Mettaton spoke sternly in Robbies ear.

Robbie shivered in fear and closed his eyes.

As Robbie braced himself, he felt Mettaton's hand fall sharply.

Robbie whimpered and tried not to cry.

His hand collided again and again, gradually causing him to cry floods of tears.

"I've learned my lesson! Enough with the spanks already!" Robbie cried.

"You deserve more for whining and making a fuss. Look at the crowd your screaming drew." Mettaton spoke, pointing at some people who were watching Robbie.

Robbie blushed after seeing all of the people stood watching him. 

Before Robbie had another chance to say anything, Mettaton bring his hand back down again with a fierce smack.

"OWWW! OUCH! AGH!" Robbie cried after each smack.

"I think that's enough." Mettaton said.

Robbie stood up and rubbed his backside to ease the sting before pulling his pants back up.

"Come here." Mettaton spoke in a soft voice, holding his arms out like an angel as he stood up.

Mettaton gave Robbie a hug as Robbie wiped his tears away.

The end.


End file.
